Holiday Spellcial
"Holiday Spellcial" is the second segment of the forty-ninth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on December 2, 2017, and is the second segment of the fourteenth episode in the third season. Synopsis Spider with a Top Hat invites one of Eclipsa's dark spells to the office holiday party. Plot Spider with a Top Hat prepares the Stump Day festivities inside Star's wand. As he does so, he runs into Seeing Eye spell, who does not vocally communicate. Despite his awkward appearance, Spider tries to befriend him. Later, all the spells tell Spider how they do not like Seeing Eye, but he tells them that they should be inclusive with him because of the holiday, "Stump Day is about inclusiveness and love, and not angering the Stump." Soon everyone is having a good time, but Seeing Eye is floating outside the party. Spider brings him in where Seeing Eye begins to reveal things about the other spells including Kitten Barrel using Giant Squirrel's tail as a tissue, Makeup Blast licking all the cupcakes and one of the Warnicorns using a muscle suit to hide his thin appearance. Spider gets annoyed and tells Seeing Eye to have fun. Narwhal checks on Spider who quietly insults all the other spells. They both freak when Seeing Eye spots them. Later, they all try to have dinner, but everyone is arguing. Spider gives a passioned speech about being together and to not let Seeing Eye ruin that. The moment is ironically ruined when Seeing Eye reveals what Spider said about them and everyone returns to their rooms angrily. Spider insults Seeing Eye who responds with a recording of Marco telling Jackie-Lynn "It's always best to tell the truth", but Spider will not have any of it. Seeing Eye then shows happy moments with the spells. Everyone comes out to see and they all make up with Seeing Eye finally being accepted into the group. Cast * Steve Little as Spider with a Top Hat * Ron Lynch as Narwhal * Eric Christian Olsen as Rock/Whale * Natalie Palamides as Kitten Barrel/Snail * Eric Bauza as Cloudy * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz Trivia * This is the third episode to primarily take place inside Star Butterfly's wand, after "Spider With a Top Hat" and "Into the Wand" (though it is the second to focus on the spells themselves). * The spells are revealed to celebrate Stump Day as well and even seem to be cautious of the Stump. * Seeing Eye apparently has the ability to record the moments it sees. This actually seems to reveal something about Star. The moment he keeps replaying is of Marco talking to Jackie-Lynn about telling the truth. This would somewhat imply that Star continued to spy on Marco when he was still dating Jackie-Lynn. Gallery Stump Day - Holiday Spellcial poster.jpg External links *Holiday Spellcial at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Christmas productions